The Life and Death of Fury
by The Violent Molly Annice
Summary: When Kurt was little he met and fell in love with his dog Fury and when he was older he lost Fury but gained something else in his place. this is also for Day 3 of Kurtofskyfest


a/n: my hand at fairy tale telling for Day three of the Kurtofskyfest.

The Life and Death of Fury

This is a story that starts like many do. It starts with a beginning and ends with one as well.. It has magic, romance, friendship and most importantly has a happy ending or really you could think of it has a beginning of something new. This story is a fairy tale and like every fairy tale it starts with the exact same beginning once upon a time. It is also going to end with and they lived happily ever after. So here we go.

Once upon a time there was a boy. He was son to the mechanic Burt Hummel and the florist Emily Hummel. He was a very happy and fashionable child and he knew he was loved. But then Emily grew sick and all he knew was his mommy was tired all the time and not feeling good. That this sickness she had was going to put his mom to sleep and she would never wake up. The sickness was called breast cancer.

When that day came both Kurt and his father were not ready for it. The house of the Hummel family felt broken but both man and child became closer but they still felt the loss of Kurt's mother who made the house smell like flowers.

Both son and father grew lonely. The son was hit hardest after the death when the other children in their town started to notice how different Kurt was to them and started bullying him. He became lonely but he didn't want this father to know so he kept silent of his pain. It wasn't until one day his father was walking by Kurt's room that he realized that Kurt was in so much pain by hearing the sniffling in his room and a realization that he hasn't seen his eight year old son smile in months. He also got a call from the school saying that Kurt was having difficulties making friends and that maybe Burt could teach his son to be more normal.

Burt knew he wanted to fix but didn't know how to fix it. He tried dealing with the bullying but the school system believed that somehow Kurt was to be blamed some what for his bullies, that kids are just being kids and Kurt is just overly sensitive about the bullying. To put it lightly, they just didn't give a damn about Kurt because he was just a name in their system.

He couldn't fix it by bringing Emily back to life because as much as this story is about magic. You can't just bring back the dead. It is something you just can't do. The dead is dead and the living keep living until the end and they both die again when people stop remembering who they were. So Emily will stay dead and one day both Burt and Kurt will follow her.

Burt was at a loss with the questions: How do I fix things for my son? Why can't I fix things for my son as easily as I can with cars? Why are there something's that you just can't fix no matter how hard you try? It wasn't until one day that Burt found the answer to his prayer. One day Burt couldn't get a babysitter so he had Kurt sit in his office playing with his ninja turtles and tea set when a call came in for a tow. The wheel of someone's car fell off which ripped the whole under side of the car off. He sent one of his men out and back came a man and six dogs five of them puppies 10 week old puppies of a very large breed. The man Burt quickly found out could not pay for the parts or the work to fix his car. So the man started trying to bargain with Burt by giving him one of the puppies to fix the car. Burt was going to let the man pay him back in installments but it wasn't long before he was turning around and seeing his son laugh and giggle as he played with one of the puppies. It wasn't long after that his son was looking at him and asking if he could keep the dog. Burt knew he couldn't say no. Especially with that smile in front of his face. So he fixed the man's car for that dog. He quickly found out after that the dog was a Caucasian Ovcharka and Kurt quickly named him Fury.

After that day both child and dog were almost inseparable. The only times they weren't together was when Fury wasn't able to follow. The two were close and every night he found Kurt wrapped around his dog as if that dog was his life line. Burt knew that dog waited at home at the door every day until Kurt was home. He found that the dog could scare a bunch of Kurt's bullies off of his property and deter them from doing something stupid like stapling his lawn chairs from the roof. But most importantly that dog still was able to make Kurt smile. He would never regret getting that dog because he knew most of all that dog was Kurt's best secret keeper.

Fury was there for Kurt when he realized he was gay and Kurt cried into his fur. He laid there as Kurt cried into Fury's fur out of worry that his Dad wouldn't love him anymore. He was there when Kurt found out that he didn't have to worry because his Dad still loved him. He sat through Kurt dancing and singing around his room to Gaga songs and sat beside him through musical after musical.

Fury sat through Kurt rambling about how great Finn was and his plans to win Finn over. He watched as Kurt set his father up with Carole and was a shoulder to lean on when Kurt thought his father liked Finn more than him. He sat through Kurt's butch face although Kurt always thought that Fury would alter between laughing at him and giving him bewildered looks like as if the dog didn't know what to think of the knew Kurt. He would then later defend Kurt from Finn when Finn lashed out at Kurt because Kurt was as much his as he was Kurt's. He would later sit back and glare at Finn every time he saw him for three months and any time Finn came near Fury he growled. It wasn't until month after that he stopped growling at Finn.

He also became an ear for Kurt when Kurt had to deal with his friends trying to make him believe in god and dealing with Burt being in the hospital. He followed Kurt to school all that week and waited in Sue's office until Kurt was done. He also was there when the bullying seemed to escalate and Kurt came home with a black eye and split lip from some kid. He licked Kurt's wounds and was the shoulder Kurt cried on when he had to change schools.

Fury was there when Kurt came home rambling about a Blaine Anderson. He also learned that who ever that Blaine Anderson was he smelt funny like melted plastic and vanilla put together. Fury sat beside Kurt when he plotted to win over Blaine. Blaine didn't seem to notice his master's feelings and didn't seem to try to tune into it. Fury at first didn't like Blaine but that dislike became stronger. Blaine was the reason for his master, his Kurt, cried one too many for his liking. He also didn't like the fact that Kurt would get sat around because of Blaine. Fury sat through his Kurt's anger when he found out that Blaine only was flirting with him but loved a gap Guy. He also sat through Kurt's anger when Blaine chose Rachel over him and Rachel's back stabbing as he called it. He sat through Kurt's sexy lessons and only when Fury realized that Kurt was becoming discomforted did Fury chase Blaine from the house. His master needed him after all.

Fury was also the first that Kurt told when Blaine and him got together. After that Fury watched every little thing Blaine did and if Blaine so much as stepped out of line he was growling. It wasn't long before Blaine also disliked the dog as well. The only thing keeping Blaine from kicking the dog at times was the fact that he knew it would end his life. Fury growling at Blaine became a semi-highlight to Finn's life because he knew how long it took the dog to get over it's anger and it did not seem to let up on the boy. There seemed to be nothing to calm that fire. He also didn't like the fact that sometimes when Kurt and Blaine's mouth touched Kurt made small whimpering noises. He sat there with Kurt when Kurt didn't get the part of Tony. Fury growled at Blaine because he knew Blaine had a part in this and he growled and bit Blaine when he tried forcing himself on Kurt in the back of the car. He would later growl at Blaine when Kurt came home with Blaine one day and said he lost the election. He would later sit at home with Kurt when Kurt didn't receive anything for Valentine's Day. Although Kurt put on a happy face and said it didn't bother him.

Fury would later kick Blaine out of the house by chasing him when Blaine had made a comment about Kurt's cheating on him with Chandler. This almost was the thing that broke the relationship up when Blaine told him to choose between him or Fury. Kurt told him that he didn't stop talking to Sebastian because he was uncomfortable and that Sebastian has insulted him repeatedly in front of Blaine with out Blaine saying a word. So he compromised with Blaine, Every time Blaine was over Fury would be locked up. Blaine wasn't happy but he bit his tongue because he knew he was in the wrong. He would later sit though Kurt crying over the fact he didn't get into NYADA although Fury never understood what NYADA was. He also grew more hatred when he found out that Blaine was the reason Kurt went to New York. So Fury in his old age of ten walked across several states to get to Kurt.

Burt didn't know where Fury went and chose not to tell Kurt that Fury disappeared. Every time Kurt called Burt would lie and say that Fury was just sleeping or out in the yard. It wasn't until one night that Kurt came home to the house to find Fury not at the door. He yelled at Burt and cried while Burt explained why he kept it from him. After he calmed down, he understood why his Dad didn't want to tell him so he said good bye. It wasn't until Thanks giving that he ever saw Fury again. Fury was just walking in Central Park and came right up to him and sat his dead right down on his knee like he used to do and whined at him. Kurt burst into laugher and hugged his dog pushing his nose into Fury's fur and cried. That night he brought Fury home and cried into his fur about everything that has happened the past few months in New York. He didn't know how much he needed that dog as he did then. The next morning he would call his Dad to tell him that Fury ended up finding him and that he was going to need money on to keep Fury with him in the apartment which Burt happily sent to him. The dog slept most of the time and was there for when he got into NYADA and Kurt cried happily into Fury's fur. It wasn't until then that he noticed Fury make a whine. Fury seemed whinier and Kurt noticed he was looking more run down and knew that sooner or later Fury wouldn't be in the land of the living anymore. Kurt started doubting that Fury would make it till Christmas but he did.

He was able to cry into Fury's fur one last time when he found out about his father's cancer and that feeling of loneliness that he couldn't stop feeling and knew he would feel more so when Fury was gone. He cried himself to sleep that Christmas. That night Fury also made a wish. His wish to by his side for ever. The next morning that Kurt woke up finding himself wrapped up in a man's arms.

Kurt freaked causing Burt and Blaine to run into his room. The Three questioned the man on where Fury went? On who the man was and where he came from? The man freaked and asked Kurt why they were yelling at him and why is everything not as smelly as before and he started telling Kurt about things only Fury knew. It wasn't until Kurt said he was Fury. Burt gave Fury some clothes from his bag and Fury told him if he tried taking another step near Kurt he would punch him in the face.

While Fury changed into clothes for the first time he needed Kurt's help, Kurt asked what he wanted to try doing first. Fury thought for a second before pressing his lips to Kurt's mouth. When he pulled back he lightly pushed forward again for another kiss and he did it soon after the second before asking why is touching mouths so addictive. Kurt smiled at him before saying he didn't know but maybe one day they will. Fury also asked what should they name him because he wasn't a dog anymore and Kurt thought before saying, "David." David asked Kurt what was going to happen now that he is human and Kurt told him that he didn't know but they will just need to stumble through life together and that is what they did. They would later give David the surname of the breeder he came from which was Karofsky. So in the end Fury was no more but David lived on and both David and Kurt lived happily ever after.


End file.
